Our grant for Training in Cancer Biology has supported predoctoral training in the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research, and more recently, the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC), for 35 years, and is the educational core for cancer research at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. This competitive renewal seeks to continue our mission of providing the best training environment for the next generation of cancer researchers. This is a broad-based training program in experimental cancer research that is implemented by 38 UW faculty members with research programs focused on both basic and translational cancer research. Our trainers are highly committed to providing substantive training and mentoring for our trainees and they have a record of success. All trainers in the program are funded with peer-reviewed grants, supported by the NIH, DOD, and/or the ACS. They are engaged in multiple intra-programmatic collaborations which support collaborative grants and joint publications. Our grant currently supports 15 predoctoral trainees and we are requesting continued support for the same number of slots. Trainees represent students from a variety of graduate programs at UW-Madison, such as Cancer Biology, Cellular and Molecular Biology, and Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology. Students are eligible for a position on this grant upon passing their qualifying exam and achieving dissertator status. Importantly, they must demonstrate a clear commitment to cancer research. This training grant can boast a number of accomplishments during the last 5 years, including well-funded and interactive trainers, a productive publication record of trainees, and successful employment of trainees in cancer-research related activities. We have greatly increased the diversity of our trainee cohort and we will continue to prioritize recruitment efforts of students from traditionall under-represented groups. The program will be led by Dr. Bill Sugden who has been PI of this grant since 1987. Drs. Alarid and Loeb have been working with Dr. Sugden for the past two years and will continue to do so as Assistant Directors. Both investigators have a clear and demonstrated commitment to predoctoral training of cancer researchers. It is anticipated that they will evolve to become the co-Directors of this grant over its next funding period. This grant has supported the training of more than 450 scientists in cancer biology, initiating their careers in academia and industry to carry out robust cancer research throughout America. We seek to continue this excellent training of young scientists with this grant, which is the only training grnt on our campus dedicated to the predoctoral training of cancer researchers.